


love is (a warm cup of cocoa)

by svgurl410



Series: December fanfic challenge [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Clark Kent, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Clark learned to make hot chocolate from his dad.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan Kent, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: December fanfic challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	love is (a warm cup of cocoa)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hot chocolate

When Clark was six years old, he learned how to make hot chocolate from his dad. His mom had been looking tired for the last day or so, and even he had noticed. 

“How about we cheer mommy up?” his dad suggested, after he had sent her off to get some much needed rest. 

“Yeah!” Clark said enthusiastically, and accompanied his dad into the kitchen. 

“What do you say we make some hot chocolate?” Jonathan said, and Clark’s blue-green eyes grew wide, nodding quickly. 

“I like hot chocolate!” he declared. He frowned a little as he watched Jonathan take out ingredients that seemed different from what his mom used, including a chocolate bar. “That’s not how mommy makes it.” 

“You like mommy’s hot chocolate?” Jonathan asked. 

“Yeah, it’s the best,” Clark confirmed happily. 

“Mommy does everything the best, doesn’t she?” Jonathan replied, fondly, letting out a chuckle at Clark’s very serious nod. “Well, we’re going to try something a little different.” 

“Okay,” he said, a little reluctantly. 

“This is a secret family recipe,” Jonathan explained. “My dad taught me how to make it and now I will teach it to you.” 

“Is it hard?’ Clark wanted to know. 

“No,” Jonathan replied. “This takes a little longer, so you can save it for special occasions, but let me tell you something, son: when you love someone, it won’t seem like work at all.”

Clark took that all in. “How do we make it? Can I help?” 

“You sure can,” Jonathan agreed, as he chopped the chocolate into small pieces. “Do you know where the marshmallows are?” 

“I do!” Clark ran off, only slowing down at Jonathan’s reminder, and retrieved it from the cabinet where he remembered his mom putting it the last time. Bringing the bag to him, he saw that Jonathan was distracted, so he opened it and popped one in his mouth. And then another. After that, a third. Definitely good. 

“I hope you’re saving some for the cocoa,” Jonathan remarked, and Clark’s eyes widened. How did he know? 

Swallowing, he grinned. “Yeah, I did.” 

Jonathan looked over and smiled. “All right, now let’s get you up here.” He lifted up Clark and placed him on a free spot on the counter. “Now, this is the trick. First you have to microwave the chocolate, so that we don’t get any lumps. Cocoa powder is fine but nothing beats a good chocolate bar. You have to chop it up and melt it slowly though, so it doesn’t burn-”

From there, Jonathan went on to explain the recipe and how to make it. Clark watched, mostly quietly, though he did throw out a question here and there, which Jonathan was more than happy to answer. 

When they were finished, he separated it into three mugs, mixing in a few more ingredients, what Clark would later learn was half and half, vanilla, and for the adults, bourbon. He let Clark add the marshmallows, before topping it off with whip cream, and sprinkles for Clark. 

“What did you add in for you and mommy?” Clark asked curiously. 

“That, I will tell you when you’re older,” Jonathan said, lifting him up to set him down once more. “I think you’ll like the sprinkles more.”

“I like sprinkles,” Clark said, still wanting answers, but willing to let it go, because he wanted his drink more. “Do we drink it now?” 

“It will be hot,” Jonathan responded, setting the cups on a tray. “How about we take these to mommy?” 

Clark readily followed him out of the kitchen into the living room, where it turned out Martha now was, sitting on the couch with a magazine. 

“I thought you were going to lie down,” Jonathan said, eyebrows furrowing, as they approached her.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Martha explained. “What do you have there?” 

“Hot chocolate!” Clark was eager to say. “Daddy made it. I helped!” 

“I’m sure you did a great job, sweetie,” Martha said, smiling warmly, as she accepted the cup Jonathan gave her. Clark got his own cup as well, and eagerly took a sip, wrinkling his nose as he got whipped cream on it, causing his parents to laugh. 

“What do you think?” Jonathan asked. 

“It’s good, daddy,” Clark confirmed, wiping his nose. Different than his mommy’s, but it tasted yummy and Clark did like it. 

“It’s very good,” Martha agreed. “Just what I needed.”

“Looks like we did a good job,” Jonathan said, offering his hand for a high five. “We make quite the team, buddy.” 

“Yeah!” Clark said, meeting his hand, with his own. “The best team!” Seeing his mommy smile again made his chest feel all warm and happy. 

It was a feeling and a memory Clark would always look back on fondly in the years to come, though it happened less and less as he got older. After his dad’s death, it was bittersweet to think about it at all. 

Only when he was in his own apartment, one he shared with Lois, and perusing through the old cookbooks trying to figure out dinner, did he find that old scrap of paper, and in his dad’s familiar scrawl, he saw a hot chocolate recipe, and it brought him straight back to his childhood. All he could feel now was happiness as well as gratitude to have had those memories and such a loving family, because he knew that it all could’ve been much different. 

Hearing a door slam, he set the book down, and headed towards the sound, immediately greeted by his annoyed looking wife. 

“Ugh, what a day,” Lois said, visibly exasperated as she kicked off her heels. “You are lucky you got out of there earlier. If I hear one more ‘no we can’t’ or get a story canned because some asshole has enough money to cover up evidence, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” 

“Please don’t do anything to get arrested,” Clark requested, amusement evident in his tone and expression. 

“No promises,” Lois replied. “Will you come help me escape if I do?” 

“Always,” Clark told her, as he leaned forward to kiss her quickly. “Why don’t you take it easy?” I will go order some takeout. Chinese?” 

“Please,” Lois said, taking a seat. “I need some kung pao chicken in my life stat.” 

“I will get some extra dumplings too,” Clark promised, enjoying the way Lois’s face lit up. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Lois proclaimed. 

“I do my best,” Clark responded, amused, and went back to the kitchen, reaching for his phone and a menu to Lois’s favorite Chinese restaurant. Once the order was placed, his eyes drifted back toward the book thoughtfully, as he suddenly had an idea. 

“Just going to step out for a second, Lois,” he called out. “I think I heard something.” When he heard her acknowledge it, he quickly left, using the excuse to go out the side window, and making sure to return as quickly as possible, bag full of necessary ingredients. 

Consulting the recipe and what he had of the memory, he worked to make the hot chocolate. His dad has made it a few times over the years, but Clark had never tried on his own or had made it for anyone else.

It wasn’t very hard after all, but even if it was a slow process, he had definitely found someone who was worth it anyway. Hopefully, she would like it. Adding the bourbon and the toppings, Clark tried to make it look as appealing as possible.

“Something smells good in there, Smallville,” Lois called out, and he hid a smile. Taking the two cups, he made his way to her, handing her one when they were face to face. 

“What is that?” Lois asked, accepting the mug. 

“Hot chocolate,” he replied.

“Looks great,” Lois said, and once she took a sip, she made a noise of appreciation. “Tastes better. Where did you learn to make this?”

“My dad taught me,” he said, sitting next to her, with his own cup. “He used to make it for my mom when she was feeling down.” 

Her expression softened, holding a touch of wistfulness at the mention of his dad. She had always gotten along with his parents, and he knew that Lois probably missed Jonathan as well. Sometimes, he wondered what his dad would’ve thought of the two of them ending up together; more often than that, he wished Jonathan would’ve been there to see it. He would’ve loved to have Lois as a daughter in law. 

“And my whining inspired you to make it?” Lois teased, returning him to the present. She “mmm’d” as she continued to drink from her mug, and Clark felt pleased at her obvious enjoyment. 

“Something like that,” Clark chuckled. 

“What’s your secret?” Lois wanted to know. “I always get lumps with the cocoa powder.” 

“No cocoa powder in it,” he replied. “I can show you, if you want.”

“It’s not some secret family recipe?” Lois joked. 

“Actually, it is,” Clark admitted. “But you’re family, so I think it’s allowed.” 

Her eyes went bright. “Yeah, that is true.” She paused for a moment. “Then again, if I don’t know how to make it, I can have you continue to do it for me.”

“As if I wouldn’t do that already,” Clark countered, grinning as she let out a laugh in agreement. 

“And you can also be responsible for passing on the recipe when we have kids,” Lois added, snuggling closer and resting her head on his shoulder once she had finished. 

His heart skipped a beat at the ease Lois talked about potential children; it wouldn’t be the first time, but the certainty always made him feel good. 

“That I can do,” he agreed, setting aside his own cup once he was done as well. “Do you feel better?” 

“Yup,” Lois said, closing her eyes. “You always make me feel better.” 

“I’m glad,” Clark commented, pressing a kiss on top of her head.

“Thanks for the hot chocolate,” Lois murmured. 

“Any time, Lois,” he replied softly. “Any time.” 

To make her happy, it was the least he would do. 

And she was always worth it.


End file.
